jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Horses in Steel Ball Run
This article contains a list of horses featured in Steel Ball Run. |ADebut = |GDebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle |Desc = *Namesake: (Richard Wagner song) is a 4-year-old stock horse with Australian roots and the horse that Gyro Zeppeli rides in the Steel Ball Run race. Gyro specifically chose the horse for its stamina and durability. As noted by Diego Brando, Valkyrie has a quirk where it sways suddenly to its left for every eight breaths it takes.SBR Chapter 6: The Dried-Up River; Diego Brando p.11 After the race is over, Johnny brings the horse back to Naples. Valkyrie makes an appearance in ''All Star Battle'' (PS3) as a technical playable character through Gyro. |Gallery = Valkyrie ASB.jpg|Gyro and Valkyrie in All Star Battle GyroValkyrieEoH.PNG|Gyro and Valkyrie in Eyes of Heaven }} |Slow Dancer| |ADebut = |GDebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle |Desc = *'Namesake': (Boz Scaggs song/album) is an 11-year-old appaloosa and the horse that Johnny Joestar rides. Initially, it proves difficult to tame, but by the start of the race, it manages to warm up to Johnny and hoists Johnny onto the saddle by hoisting him and causing him to roll along its neck. Though Slow Dancer is old, it does not lack in stamina, and Gyro states that choosing the old horse is better due to the horse's experience, as opposed to the younger horses that hold much power but charge into danger without an afterthought.SBR Chapter 4: September 25, 1890 - 3 Hours to Start p.22 Slow Dancer makes an appearance in ''All Star Battle'' (PS3) and Eyes of Heaven as a technical playable character through Johnny. |Gallery = Johnny ASB.jpg|Johnny and Slow Dancer in All Star Battle JohnnySDEoH.png|Johnny and Slow Dancer in Eyes of Heaven }} |Silver Bullet| |GDebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven |Gallery = DiegoSBEoH.PNG|Diego and Silver Bullet in Eyes of Heaven |Desc = *'Namesake': (backing band of ) is a 4-year-old Arab thoroughbred and the horse that Diego Brando rides.SBR Chapter 12: First Stage: Disqualified from Victory p.14 It has a pale star-shaped mark on its forehead. Silver Bullet makes an appearance in ''Eyes of Heaven'' (PS3/PS4) as a technical playable character through Diego. }} |Gets Up| |Desc = *'Namesake': (James Brown song) is a 3-year-old Mustang ridden by Hot Pants. Later on, Hot Pants refers to her horse as S.S. Brown.SBR Chapter 74: D4C (7) p.40 }} |Ghost Rider in the Sky| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Stan Jones song) is a 5-year-old mustang ridden by Mountain Tim. }} |Hey! Ya!| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Outkast song) is a 4-year-old quarter horse that Pocoloco rides. Despite the lack of skill demonstrated by both the rider and the horse, Hey! Ya! manages to survive and propel Pocoloco to second place in the finish line after Diego Brando (this changes to first after Diego's "disappearance"). }} |Hono| |ADebut = |Desc = is a 4-year-old bavarian warm blood that Norisuke Higashikata rides. Its name is Japanese for "flame". }} |Foxy Lady| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Jimi Hendrix song) is a 3-year-old quarter horse ridden by minor antagonist Andre Boom Boom. }} |Little Wing| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Jimi Hendrix song) is a 3-year-old quarter horse ridden by minor antagonist L. A. Boom Boom. }} |Crosstown Traffic| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Jimi Hendrix song) is a 4-year-old quarter horse ridden by minor antagonist Benjamin Boom Boom. }} |El Condor Pasa| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Peruvian folk song, cover by Simon & Garfunkel) is a 7-year-old Appaloosa ridden by Mrs. Robinson. His rider is also named after . }} |Europe Express| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Kraftwerk song) is a 4-year-old Trakehner ridden by Fritz von Stroheim. }} |#1| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': #1 (Nelly song) #1 is a 4-year-old Boulonnais ridden by Chinese rider Dot Han. }} |Peg| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Steely Dan song) is a 6-year-old Creole ridden by Spanish racer Gaucho. His rider is also named after . }} |Ramblin' Man| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (The Allman Brothers Band song) is a 4-year-old Pinto horse that Dixie Chicken rides. }} |Roxanne| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Police song) is 5-year-old Arab ridden by Indian racer Zenyatta Mondatta. His rider is also named after . Zenyatta and Mondatta were Oingo and Boingo's names in Viz's American translation. }} |Moon Flower| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Santana album and song) is a 4-year-old Andalusia ridden by Mexican racer . }} |Nut Rocker| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': ( song) is a 5-year-old Arab ridden by Russian Racer (also a Mussorgsky song covered by Emerson, Lake & Palmer). }} |Country Grammar| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Nelly album) is a 4-year-old quarter horse ridden by Nellyville. }} |Catch a Wave| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Beach Boys song) is a 4-year-old quarter horse ridden by Sloop John B. His rider is also named after . }} |Love Unlimited| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Barry White's backing vocal trio) is a 5-year-old mustang ridden by Billy White. }} |Natalie| |ADebut = |Desc = *'Namesake': (Julio Iglesias song) is a 5-year-old palomino ridden by Iglesias. }} |Black Rose| |ADebut = |Desc = is a big black horse that is a bit sensitive. Diego Brando was leading the horse while Nicholas Joestar got on top of it. Nicholas intended to ride the horse in his next tournament. Nicholas was capable of controlling the horse perfectly despite its size. However, he falls off the horse after some time and ends up dying. Diego says that he saw a scuttling near Black Rose's legs, which startled it and caused Nicholas to fall. }} }} Results SBR First Stage Results Horses.png|First stage outcome References Category:Lists Category:Animals Category:Part 7 Characters